ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Eggs and Ham: GalactaForce
Green Eggs and Ham: GalactaForce is an American animated film produced by warner bros in 2021. It is based on the Netflix series, Green Eggs and Ham. Plot On the planet Onistra, Professor McWinkle ( The professor counterpart of McWinkle, voiced by Jeffrey Wright.) shows Emperor Snerz (The emperor counterpart to Snerz, voiced by Eddie Izzard.) his newest invention, the Deathray, a device powered by the Soul-X crystal that can destroy a whole planet, but Emperor Snerz is concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Suddenly a warship lands outside the palace. Emperor Snerz sees Gluntzix (The supervillain counterpart to Gluntz.) and asks her if he can marry her, she agrees, but only to steal the Deathray. The Professor calls GalactaForce, Galacta 1 (the superhero counterpart to Sam I Am, voiced by Adam DeVine.) who has a powerful glove. Galacta 2 (The superhero counterpart to Guy Am I, Voiced by Michael Douglas.) who can zap people. Galacta 3 (The superheroine counterpart to E.B, voiced by Ilana Glazer.) who can freeze her enemies by staring at them. and Galacta 4 (the superheroine counterpart of Michellee, voiced by Diane Keaton.) who has a laser sword. All of them are defeated except for Galacta 1 who flies away in his Star Jet to find DNA matches of the heroes, with Gluntzix vowing for revenge. In SuessWorld, Guy, E.B and Michellee go and get the 100th issue of the GalactaForce comic and notice that the events that are happening to them are in the comic book and the rest of the book is blank because they have not happened yet. When they get to the diner, they notice Galacta 1 behind them. He asks for their help to stop Gluntzix, handing them the serums, the 3 proceed to drink them, but they do not change automatically. Gluntzix crashes her ship into the diner, Galacta 1 leads the 3 to safety, then, they transform into their superhero counterparts. Galacta 1 suggests that they go and use the tower's antenna to defeat Gluntzix's spaceship. They go to the tower only to find it filled with Gluntzix's goons, they fight off the goons and manage to reach the top of the tower. They lob the antenna and destroy Gluntzix's spaceship. But, Gluntzix says that she has 1 more trick up her sleeves, a giant kaiju style monster. the Galactaforce are unable to fight it by themselves so they summon their ultra jets and combine to become the Ultrastar, they use to fight the monster and they defeat it, the 3 change back into their original form. The Green Eggs and Ham cast and the Galactaforce ( On Onistra) watch the wedding. Guy is happy that he won Michelle's feelings, they go into space and dance before returning to Earth. Cast * Adam DeVine as Galacta 1 * Michael Douglas as Guy/Galacta 2 * Ilana Glazer as E.B/Galacta 3 * Diane Keaton as Michellee/Galacta 4 * Jeffrey Wright as Professor McWinkle * Jillian Bell as Gluntzix * Eddie Izzard as Emperor Snerz Category:2021 animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Movies Category:American films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction films